


House Hunting

by hrhjtinajv



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, househunting, isabelle is a matchmaker lowkey, this is just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhjtinajv/pseuds/hrhjtinajv
Summary: Alec needs to buy a house and Magnus is a real estate agent. Smut ensures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeriesope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriesope/gifts).



> this is for my lovely friend rosegoldhell, check out her work on ao3 or tumblr, she's great
> 
> idk, i had some homework and I prefer procrastinating with Malec

 

Alec groaned and ran his hands through his hair. This was so stupid, honestly. His parents made everything so difficult. When Izzy had come out as bisexual, his parents had reacted just as badly as they did when Alec came out. They kicked her out. Both of them had been expecting it, but it still hurt. Izzy, of course, had come to him and he spent a week comforting her and giving her all the love their parents had denied them.

 

A few weeks after Izzy had been kicked out, Jace wasn’t far behind. He blew up at their parents, packed up, and left. Jace had always been the favorite. Alec and Izzy didn’t hold it against him, but it stung to know that he was the favorite just because he was straight.

 

Jace had always been extremely supportive and went out of his way to show his siblings that he stood with them, which was a great sentiment, but after a month of the three of them squishing into Alec’s tiny one-bedroom apartment, Alec had enough.

 

Jace had graduated last year and was working his ass off at an advertising company, putting in more hours and doing his best to move up and quickly as possible. Izzy was still in college, but she was an intern at a doctor’s office and while her salary wasn’t as much as Alec’s or Jace’s, she still pitched in to the best of her ability.

 

Alec worked at Branwell Tech, his best friend Lydia’s family company. He was beyond grateful when they offered him the job and did his best to measure up to their standards. He enjoyed being a business manager, the job was a good fit for him. He was a top level supervisor and a workaholic, which benefitted their current situation because they had finally pooled together enough money to start looking for new house.

 

Isabelle wanted a Brooklyn loft, because they were gorgeous and she wanted something vintage and aesthetic. Alec just wanted something in their price range, which worked out since a Brooklyn loft was a bit cheaper than living in the middle of the city - the way they were now. The lofts she’d shown him were about the same price as the tiny one-bedroom they were cramped in currently.

 

 _Location really is everything_ , Alec thought.

 

Jace didn’t care, as long as he had living space - which none of them currently had.

 

So it had been decided. Izzy had reached out to one of her friends in real estate and talked with him about the loft they were looking for. A few weeks later, she shoved a bunch of papers under Alec’s nose excitedly.

 

“Big brother, you will not believe the loft I found! Set up an appointment right now and go check it out! This is my friend’s number - he’s the agent! I think you’ll like him!” she threw a wink in his direction and pranced away.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the card.

 

 _Magnus Bane_ , the card read.

 

Alec looked over the papers Izzy had given him and, he had to admit, he was impressed. The loft overlooked the city with a view that should’ve costed at least ten times as much as what the asking price was. It was spacious, had two bedrooms, but an extremely large den, which Alec was sure they could make another room out of. It seemed to be in good condition and came pre-furnished with marble countertops and a kitchen island.

 

It was a gem. He couldn’t believe their luck.

 

He grinned as he fished out his cellphone and called the number on the card.

 

The line rang a few times before a man picked up.

 

“Hello, you’ve reached Magnus Bane, how can I be of service to you today?” the voice said, smooth as velvet, and Alec shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Um, yeah, hi.” he began, and immediately wanted to hang up. _Smooth, Alec. Fucking suave as hell._ “I’m Alec Lightwood, Izzy’s - ”

 

“Ah! Alexander,” Magnus all but purred, and Alec wondered how just a voice could be so sexy. “Yes, Isabelle’s told me all about you. I assume you’re calling about the loft? I’ve been waiting for this call.” his voice was smug, but instead of irritating Alec, it spurred him on.

 

“Y-yeah.” he stammered. “I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to come look at the loft before we sit down and talk about pricing and stuff.” he cursed himself internally for being so unprofessional. He’d never had this problem before.

 

“Why, of course, Alexander, darling. What are you doing, hmm let’s see, are you free next Thursday at around 2pm?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yes, that works perfectly.” Alec exhaled.

 

“Wonderful. It’s a date, then. I’ll see you then, darling.” Magnus concluded. “Goodbye, Alexander.”

 

“Y-yeah, bye.” Alec breathed.

 

The line went dead.

 

Alec let his head fall on the table and adjusted himself.

 

\--

 

Thursday came faster than he thought it would.

 

Alec had come straight from the office, still in his suit, and pursed his lips impatiently. Where was this guy? Alec checked his watch, it was 2:15. He rocked back and forth awkwardly on his heels outside the building.

 

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the most beautiful man he’d ever set eyes on. If he thought Magnus’ voice was sexy, he was not prepared for the sight of him.

 

Magnus was Asian, with bronze, sun-kissed skin and jet-black hair, stylishly coiffed on top of his head. His eyes were rimmed in kohl and there was some gold glitter in the inner corners of his eyes. His lips were full and pink, and Alec found himself tearing his eyes away before his thoughts took a turn he wouldn’t be able to come back from.

 

Magnus made extravagant look casual and vice versa. He was wearing a dark red shirt with gold embellishments open to the middle of his chest and had a bunch of necklaces varying in length accentuating his - very built - chest. His tight black pants left very little to the imagination. His fingers were adorned in rings. He should’ve looked ridiculous and overdressed, but he made it work perfectly.

 

Magnus opened his mouth and spoke, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

 

“Hello there, you must be Alexander. Isabelle has told me so much about you.” Magnus smiled and raked his eyes up and down Alec’s lanky form, drinking him in.

 

Holy shit, was this gorgeous man _checking him out_? Alec shook his head in disbelief. He knew he wasn’t unattractive, but he never thought he could catch the attention of someone as beautiful as Magnus. He didn’t pay much attention to his looks. Alec’s idea of dressing up taking a shower and making sure his hair wasn’t too messy.

 

It was then he realized that he still hadn’t said anything.

 

“Ah! Yes, I-I’m Alec. I, uh, Izzy said to call - you’re Izzy’s friend? Yes, I’m here to see the house - I mean, the loft.” Alec stammered majestically, and he bit his own tongue just to stop talking.

 

Luckily, Magnus seemed to pay his disfunction no mind, waving it away with a ring-clad hand and a tinkling, musical laugh.

 

“It’s been quite some time since I could leave such a beautiful man speechless. I must say, Alexander, I am flattered. But let’s save the flirting for inside, hm?” he winked and led the way inside, leaving Alec flummoxed.

 

Alec followed Magnus up the stairs, barely paying attention to what he was saying about the layout of the building because he was so pointedly _not_ paying attention to Magnus’ ass. He was so focused on _not looking_ at his ass, he completely missed what Magnus was saying. When Magnus turned and put a hand against his chest, Alec broke out of his thoughts and flushed, the tips of his ears going pink.

 

Magnus grinned and pointed to the door. “We’re here,” he breathed, removing his hand from Alec’s chest. Alec immediately missed the warmth.

 

He slowly unlocked the door and opened the door, leading him into a beautiful foyer. It was everything Alec thought it would be. The loft was gorgeous, red brick walls, spacious, and classically designed. He was impressed.

 

Magnus was walking around the foyer, pointing different things out.

 

“The craftsmanship here is old, Bohemian. This is one of those famous lofts that artists lived in during the artistic revolution. It’s been remodeled since then, but it’s still a work of art itself.” he grinned, moving towards the bedrooms. When he realized that Alec wasn’t following him, he reached over and tugged on Alec’s tie. “Come on, darling. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t show you the rest of the house.”

 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Magnus, who carefully walked backwards, eyes never leaving his face, pulling him along by his tie.

 

“The house is beautiful, I already know.” Alec said.

 

“Yeah, but are you sure you don’t want to see the bedrooms?” a mischievous glint appeared in the shorter man’s eyes and Alec gulped. He reached out and tugged his tie, pulling Magnus closer to him.

 

“We, um, let’s look at the kitchen first.” he breathed, hands dangerously close to gripping Magnus’ hips.

 

A look of confusion - _and disappointment?_ \- flitted across Magnus’ face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

 

“Alrighty then,” he replied, letting go of Alec’s tie and marching towards the kitchen.

 

Alec tried not to let his disappointment show. He just didn’t want to do something he would regret. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was playing with him or not, but the one thing he did know was that it would get ten times more difficult to control himself in a bedroom alone with Magnus.

 

He reassured himself and stepped into the kitchen where Magnus was waiting.

 

As he entered, all his reassurance melted away. Magnus was leaning over the kitchen island, hip popped out, flipping through some of the papers. Alec’s stomach clenched and heat pooled in his stomach. _That ass,_ Alec couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

 

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Magnus turned his head, smirking at him from over his shoulder. He didn’t move his body, though.

 

“Alexander,” he purred. “Come take a look at these papers.”

 

“Um, okay.” Alec stepped forward cautiously and leaned over to see what Magnus was referring to. He made sure to keep his distance though, not letting himself touch the other man. The papers were references and utility statements. Alec had done his research on the loft and knew that there were no red flags with the loft, but he stayed there anyway, slowly flipping through the pages and brushing his fingers against Magnus’.

 

He shifted a bit closer so they were almost touching, testing the waters, and he heard Magnus’ breath catch in his throat.

 

 _Fuck,_ he thought. _I guess it’s now or never_. Alec gathered all his courage and caught Magnus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. Magnus looked up at him with surprise written all over his face and turned his body to step closer to Alec.

 

Alec pulled him closer and let go of his hands, grabbing him by the lapels of his open shirt and leaned in. Alec’s heart bounced excitedly when he felt Magnus’ hands wrap around his waist and pull him in closer.

 

They were so close now, Alec could feel the heat and desire radiating off of Magnus. He closed his eyes and smashed their lips together.

 

Kissing Magnus was enthralling. He tasted heady, intoxicating, and sweet. Alec licked into his mouth with newfound vigor, pushing him back into a wall. Magnus arched his back and pressed against Alec with his entire body, running his nails down Alec’s back. Alec shifted his hips and grinded down into Magnus, leaving his lips in favor of kissing down his jaw and neck, settling his hands over Magnus’ ass and squeezing, pressing into him.

 

Magnus groaned at the contact and fisted his hands into Alec hair, tilting his head back to give him better access. Alec took advantage of the new skin by licking, kissing, sucking, and even biting his neck. Magnus moaned when Alec hit a sweet spot right underneath his ear and Alec stayed in that spot, sucking harder, spurred by Magnus’ breathy voice.

 

“Fuck, yes. Right there, Alexander, darling - yes! Fuck,” Magnus was blabbering and Alec felt himself harden at Magnus using his full name. He growled as Magnus untucked his shirt and shoved his hands underneath, caressing his bare skin.

 

He lifted Magnus up and Magnus complied, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec pressed him into the wall and pulled his lips off of Magnus’ neck. Magnus whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

“I think I want to see the bedrooms now.” he smirked.

 

Magnus threw back his head and laughed. “I think that can be arranged, darling.” Alec grinned and carried Magnus to one of the rooms, collapsing on the bed.

 

Alec decided he definitely wanted to buy the loft.

 

\--

 

After a few hours in the bedroom, both men gathered their clothes and headed back to the kitchen. Magnus was readjusting his necklaces and fixing his clothes and Alec smiled at how immaculate he looked, even after three rounds of sex.

 

Magnus turned suddenly, pulling some papers out of a manilla folder. “Alright, back to business, then. We do have actual paperwork to do if you want to buy the loft.” he smirked.

 

Alec felt his heart drop. _Shit_ , _was this just a hookup for Magnus?_ Alec knew it technically was, but he still really liked Magnus and wanted to get to know him better.

 

“Um, yeah, I guess.” he said, sheepishly.

 

“Perfect. Now, we can finish off the paperwork here,” Magnus murmured, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. “Or we can do it over dinner.”

 

Alec felt the tension ease away from his shoulders. He ducked his head and kissed the corner of Magnus’ mouth.

 

“I have a better idea. How about we do the paperwork here,” he began, noticing the slight droop in Magnus’ shoulders. “And then I take you out to dinner afterwards.” he finished.

 

Magnus’ smile was brilliant.

 

“Alexander, I think that sounds wonderful.” Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips in another kiss.

 

Alec thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr: unorthodoxpartofyourworld


End file.
